


Alone

by WriterSine



Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Mercedes and Lysithea bond as they bake.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz & Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Those who Drabble in the Dark on the Felannie Fever discord. This week's prompt: pick two characters with no supports and write a drabble about about them.

Lysithea stood on the top step of the stool, straining to reach the jar on the top shelf. As Mercedes watched from the storeroom door, she rose up on her tiptoes and the stepstool wobbled.

Mercedes hurried forward. "Lysithea, here let me help you!"

Lysithea jumped and gripped the shelves, making the stool wobble again. "Wah! Don't scare me like that," she said, frowning down at Mercedes. 

Mercedes gripped the stepstool, holding it steady. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to get it for you? I'm a little taller."

"No! I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself. I'm not some helpless child who can't do things for herself." Lysithea lifted on her tiptoes again. After a moment of straining she lowered to her feet again and bent to climb down from the stepstool. 

Mercedes straightened and took out a jar of confectioner's sugar. "I came to do some baking of my own. What are you making?"

"An orange and ginger cake." Lysithea held up the jar of dried ginger. Her eyes fell on the sugar. "Are you making something sweet?"

"I was going to make iced cakes for tea with my friend Annie later." Mercedes smiled.

They walked into the kitchen together and set their burdens down side-by-side at one of the prep tables. Mercedes went to get a mixing bowl and utensils. When she returned Lysithea said, "You're friends with Annette Dominic?"

Mercedes nodded. "You know Annie?"

"She and I study magic together sometimes. She's smart and a really hard worker," Lysithea said as she scooped out flour into a measuring cup.

"She is!" Mercedes said with a laugh. "Annie never gives up, no matter how hard things get. I've always admired that about her."

They fell into a companionship silence, sharing the ingredients. Lysithea was pressing half an orange into the juicer when a rogue squirt hit her face. She winced and the juicer slid toward the end of the counter. Mercedes dropped her spoon and grabbed it.

"Thanks," Lysithea said, wiping her face clean.

"Let me hold it for you while you finish."

Lysithea's lips pursed. 

You know, it may not be easy, but alright to ask for help sometimes," Mercedes said. 

"That's easy for you to say," Lysithea said, her tone rueful. "You're the oldest student in the school. I bet no one ever talks down to you." She put both hands on the orange half and pressed it down.

Mercedes laughed quietly. "It's true that some don't. But there's plenty of people that do because they think I'm too young or too common or too silly."

Lysithea set the first half aside and picked up the second. She looked at Mercedes with raised brows. "That would drive me crazy! How do you stand it?"

"I know who I am and what I've been through. And I know that many of those people don't always see that part of me. And that's okay, sometimes all they need is a chance to get to know you better. If they want to help me, it still doesn’t change that I know what I’m capable of undertaking, it just means that I don’t need to do everything alone."

Lysithea didn't say anything. They finished juicing the orange and Mercedes had stepped back when she said, “That’s good advice.”

Mercedes nodded. They worked in silence for several minutes more. 

“Mercedes, could you hold the pan for me? I don’t want the wax paper falling over while I pour the batter.”

“Sure thing.” 

Once Lysithea finished Mercedes started getting out molds for her own pastries. “It looks like I made too many,” she said as she filled out one pan. She glanced up at Lysithea. “Would you like to help Annie and me eat them over tea later?”

Lysithea smiled. “Yes, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> At over 600 words, this one got away from me. Thank you for reading! I kind of wish these two had supports now. They would be good friends, I think.


End file.
